


Slytherin, Snake, Secret

by Giallo



Series: The Girl Who Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi, snarriet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giallo/pseuds/Giallo
Summary: The Girl Who Lived 第二学年的故事开始啦。字数可能会是第一年的两倍……写着写着就收不住了_(:з」∠)_每章更新尽量保证在3500~4000有效字数之间，所以可能比较慢。社畜只能保证不坑，但是频率真的不太好掌握ORZ主线打蛇怪的剧情不会动，小哈莉该经历的都还是得经历。至于这一年斯哈关系有没有实质性的进展？答案当然是没有！女主才二年级呢你们在想什么（。不过会增加很多和教授的互动，毕竟要为以后的情感线做铺垫嘛=v=~最后说一句，AO3万岁。致敬所有的创作者。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Girl Who Lived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

SLYTHERIN, SNAKE, SECRET (SECOND YEAR)

01

回到女贞路的哈莉有点无所事事。  
德思礼依旧不允许她随意出门，哈莉只能每天窝在自己的小房间里看第一学年买的课本和参考书。  
罗恩和赫敏一直都没有给她写信。  
一开始哈莉觉得有点失落，猜想他俩因为暑假太过愉快而忘了朋友。但一个月快过去了，朋友们还是杳无音信，就有点奇怪了。

日子就这么过到了七月三十一日这天。  
德思礼当然不会记得今天是她的生日。可是竟然也没有来自霍格沃茨伙伴们的贺卡。一张都没有。哈莉突然觉得自己好像与魔法世界隔绝了。  
就像有人特意做了什么手脚似的——没过多久她就得到了答案。

吃完晚餐回房的哈莉在自己的床上看到了奇怪的不速之客：一个小怪物，长着两只蝙蝠似的大耳朵，和一对灯泡般凸出的绿眼睛。要不是已经在魔法世界呆了一年，哈莉可能会尖叫出声——幸好她冷静地忍住了。  
然而接下来发生的事情简直是一场噩梦。  
小精灵（它自我介绍说叫“多比”）先是告诉她霍格沃茨即将有可怕的事情发生，然后极力劝说她不要回去上学，就在这个时候，它不小心说漏了嘴——正是这个小家伙拦截了所有寄给哈莉的信！愤怒的哈莉坚定地拒绝了不回校的意见（或许在她看来更像是个威胁），于是更糟的事情发生了：多比在哈莉反应过来之前溜进厨房，把佩妮姨妈做好的奶油糖霜布丁摔在了正在家中做客的梅森夫人的头上，接着——消失不见了！  
最后留下哈莉一人站在那里百口莫辩。  
见鬼！

弗农姨夫原本想靠梅森夫妇拿下的大单子完全泡汤了，于是他们把气完完全全撒在了哈莉的头上。  
这一定是哈莉出生以来最糟糕的一个生日。  
德思礼直接把她关在房间里，甚至把她的行李，她的海德薇——全部锁了起来。三天后情况依旧没有好转，这意味着直到开学前她都没办法与外界取得联系了，如果运气不好，他们甚至有可能拒绝让她回霍格沃茨。  
恐怕多比打的就是这个主意，哈莉叹气。  
什么都做不了的哈莉只能躺在床上东想西想。她几乎每天都在想如何逃出去，但没了魔杖，她实在想不出脱身的办法。  
不知道罗恩和赫敏一直没有她的消息是怎么想的……  
邓布利多会知道她被关起来没法儿去上学吗……  
回不去霍格沃茨的话就不能上魔药课了……  
要是她回不去了，斯内普教授能发现他年级第一的学生不见了吗……（“恐怕不会。”这可能是她唯一能够肯定的问题，哈莉苦涩地想。）  
啊，她真的想回学校啊……

脑子里塞满了乱七八糟的思绪，哈莉就这么迷迷糊糊睡着了。不知过了多久，突然传来一阵桄榔桄榔的声音。  
她猛然睁开眼。  
“哈莉！”竟然是罗恩和双胞胎驾驶着一辆会飞的汽车在她窗外，冲她打着招呼。  
“你们——”哈莉吓了一跳，“你们这样会被看见的！”  
“所以我们选择了半夜啊！”罗恩得意洋洋，但是下一秒看到被木条钉得结结实实的窗框，又不禁有点丧气，“我们要怎么才能不用魔法把这玩意儿给拆了啊？？？”  
“打不开的，”哈莉说，“我都试了无数次了。”  
“这怎么行？”罗恩急了，“我们给你寄信一直没回音，所以才悄悄偷了爸爸的车来看个究竟。总不能白跑一趟吧！”  
“也不算白跑，”哈莉压低声音，“听我说——有个莫名其妙跑出来的小精灵说不让我去霍格沃茨。”她快速地把多比的警告告诉了三个男孩，“但是他们把海德薇也锁起来了，我没法儿和任何人联系。既然你们来了，就帮我给校长捎个信吧！”  
“可是，你就这么被关在这里？”  
“相信我，邓布利多教授不会坐视不理的。”哈莉安慰道，“你们还是好好想想回去的时候怎么不被韦斯莱夫人发现吧……”

哈莉没猜错，第二天上午邓布利多就遣人到了女贞路四号。但是她没想到的是，来的人竟然是斯内普。  
佩妮姨妈开门的时候受到了很大的惊吓。  
真可惜哈莉没见着当时的场面。  
“佩妮·伊万斯，”斯内普嘴角挑出一个假笑，“哦，现在应该称你为德思礼夫人？”  
“你，你，你是西弗勒斯·斯内普？！”  
“看来还是老样子，”斯内普沉下脸，“我猜在你在收留你的外甥女之后，完全没把邓布利多的嘱咐放在心上，对吧？”他迈开长腿走进房间，留下佩妮姨妈站在门口僵硬地如一尊雕像。  
斯内普快步走上楼。随着他随意的一抬手，被弗农姨父锁得死死的门就被毫不费力地打开了。  
“波特，收拾你的行李。”  
“斯内普教授！”哈莉惊喜地喊道，但是发现魔药大师脸黑得像锅底，于是非常识时务地咽下了已经涌到嘴边其他的话，迅速把书和衣物塞进行李箱。  
“教授，好了。”  
“抓着我的胳膊。”  
哈莉一手提着箱子和猫头鹰笼，一手乖乖手搭上斯内普的手臂。  
一阵天旋地转之后，他们到了校长室外。

“哈莉，我很抱歉，这个暑假似乎对你来说不太愉快。”  
“虽然的确挺糟心的，但是您没必要道歉。”哈莉苦笑了一下，“还好罗恩他们发现了我，不然我可能到开学都还被关着呢。这样想想还挺幸运的。”  
“啊，是的，韦斯莱先生在信上说明了情况。不过有些细节我想还是要亲自问一下你比较好。”  
“当然。”哈莉把多比的警告和之后发生的事又详细描述了一遍。  
“那个家养小精灵说它叫多比？”  
“是的，先生。”  
斯内普飞快地看了邓布利多一眼。  
“它是怎么说那个‘阴谋’的？”  
“我问了，它不肯详细说，只说非常可怕，而我——会有生命危险。”哈莉补充说，“它似乎是瞒着自己家主人偷偷跑出来的。我一旦想要多打听一些，它就开始拿头疯狂撞墙壁……”  
“家养小精灵需要对主人绝对服从。”斯内普缓缓地说道，“很蹊跷。”  
“哈莉，恐怕我得请你回避片刻，我和西弗勒斯需要商量一下。在门口等一等好吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“无聊的话，来一颗蜂蜜滋滋糖吧？”  
“谢谢，不过不用，”哈莉哭笑不得，邓布利多这是拿她当小孩子呢，“我在外头坐一会儿就好。”

邓布利多和斯内普的交谈并不长。哈莉还没来得及细想接下去会怎么样，两位教授已经一前一后走了出来。  
“恐怕接下来的一个月你要在学校度过了。”邓布利多看着她说，“我们一致认为这样比较安全，哈莉，可以吗？”  
“没问题，我很乐意！”  
“如果找不到我的话，哈莉，有任何问题可以求助找西弗勒斯，”邓布利多隔着镜片冲她眨眼，“他会一直在学校。”  
斯内普在边上哼了一声。  
“每日的三餐小精灵会直接送到格兰芬多的公共休息室，学校的公共区域自然也是向你开放的。好了，还有什么问题？”  
“在学校可以使用魔法了吧，先生？”  
“当然。另外，我相信你不可避免要在这里复习或者预习一些课程内容，再过两周教职工们会陆续回学校，教授们一定愿意给你提供帮助。啊，对了，我相信海格也会很高兴再次见到你的。”

到霍格沃茨一周后，哈莉收到了罗恩的信，信上说他和赫敏会于下周三去对角巷购买二年级上学的必需，问她是否一起去。哈莉立刻攥着信封，一路小跑去找斯内普。  
事实上，罗恩和赫敏在她摆脱德思礼的禁闭之后都试图邀请她去自己家做客。然而留在霍格沃茨的福利实在太诱人：她不仅能自由地使用魔杖，还能读到很多地方找不到的书，更别提有任何学习上的疑问时，可以直接去找专家解答了。  
虽然关于最后一点，斯内普表现出了极大的不耐烦：“希望波特小姐能自己动脑子，不要什么事情都来找她可怜的老教授！”  
但是下一次哈莉去找他时，总能通过各种方法得到想要的答案（尽管过程可能比较艰难）。  
“这次又有什么事？”斯内普正在看一本厚厚的书，凉飕飕地瞥了她一眼。  
“我可以在下周三去对角巷买课本吗，教授？”  
“显然波特小姐已经计划好了，何必多此一举再来问你的教授？”  
“呃……”被看穿的哈莉捋了捋头发，“我只是想问……我应该怎么去？”  
肯定不能再像一年前那样坐地铁。她本来以为斯内普会带她幻影移形，但是显然魔药教授并不想浪费自己宝贵的时间“陪小巨怪逛街”，所以最后还是用了飞路粉。  
没想到壁炉竟然也是交通工具，而且旅行感受同样不怎么愉快。是不是所有巫师的交通方式都那么让人晕眩啊？？？从破釜酒吧壁炉里掉出来的哈莉崩溃地想。

从古灵阁取完钱，哈莉和罗恩、赫敏碰上了头。  
赫敏首先给了她一个大大的拥抱，“我担心了一个暑假！幸好罗恩去找你了——”  
“抱歉让你们担心啦，”哈莉安抚地拍拍赫敏的肩膀，“不过因祸得福，不得不说，在霍格沃茨的暑假棒极了！”  
“哈莉！”莫莉·韦斯莱冲了过来，一手拎着手提包，用另一只空着的手紧紧地抱了她一下，“亲爱的，可怜的孩子，你还好吧？”  
“好极了，韦斯莱夫人。”哈莉艰难地说道，然后双胞胎出现并解救了她。  
“妈妈，你快把哈莉勒死了。”  
“妈妈，哈莉要喘不过气了。”  
“哦，”韦斯莱夫人松开手，“既然大家到齐了，快点，得赶紧去给你们买书，晚了就赶不上了！”  
赶不上什么？被拉走的哈莉一脑袋问号。

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛哈特虽然蠢了点儿，但却是不可或缺的剧情推动人物，所以……他的出场机会还蛮多的（。  
> 从这一篇开始，能看出马尔福的线会和原著有区别了哦。

02

丽痕书店前人山人海，顾客们熙熙攘攘挤在门口，但是脸上毫无怨言，甚至带着兴奋的笑容，显然是在等待着什么。  
老天爷！难道是今天书店里的书都白送，不要钱吗？？？  
没等目瞪口呆的哈莉反应过来，她就被赫敏和金妮·韦斯莱一左一右拉进了店里。叽叽喳喳的顾客们都在尽最大可能拼命往里钻，所以哈莉一直在被人挤过来挤过去，她很快就和其他人走散了。哈莉本想趁机开溜，但是看着源源不断往里走的人群，又放弃了这个想法，只能一个人默默往与人潮相反的方向一步一步地挪着。等她发现自己终于能顺畅呼吸的时候，已经到了书店的二楼。

哈莉正准备理一理被挤得皱巴巴的衣服，就被身后突然响起的说话声吓了一跳：“伟大的波特小姐也想要一本洛哈特亲笔签名的书吗？”  
“嘿，马尔福！”哈莉顾不上理会德拉科·马尔福一脸看好戏的表情，好奇地问他，“你也是上来透气的吗？你知不知道他们究竟在搞什么？每个人都和疯了一样！”  
“你不知道？”马尔福收起了懒洋洋的表情，似乎有点惊讶。他指了指一楼中庭，“看那个。”  
站在高一点儿的地方，哈莉终于能看清那条横幅上的字了：

吉德罗·洛哈特  
签名出售自传  
《会魔法的我》  
今日下午12:30~4:30

看来人群中间那个金色的脑袋就是洛哈特了，他穿着一身勿忘我花一样的蓝色长袍，像个青蛙一样不停地跳来跳去，一会儿和人合影，一会儿又在握手。  
哈莉这才注意到，他身后除了那块横幅，还有很多巨幅照片，每一个洛哈特都展示着自己的大白牙，冲着所有人微笑呢。  
哈莉嫌弃地皱了皱眉，觉得这看上去蠢透了。  
但是很明显那些粉丝们——绝大部分是女巫，认为他帅极了。恰好这时洛哈特宣布自己将成为霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术的教授，赢得了一片热烈的掌声。  
“什么？！”哈莉目瞪口呆，“邓布利多竟然要让一个搔首弄姿的花孔雀来教我们黑魔法防御课？？？”  
“嗯哼，看起来波特小姐的审美还是——挺正常的。”马尔福脸上的笑容看起来比刚才真诚了一些，他装模作样掸了掸袖子上根本不存在的灰，“下面似乎快结束了，来吧，带你认识一下我的父亲。”  
说着马尔福昂着头领她走向书店门口。

其实不用费心介绍，哈莉也知道眼前这个一头淡金色长发、表情很臭屁的人就是德拉科·马尔福的爸爸了。两人不仅都有一张英俊而苍白的面容，脸上的神态更是一模一样。  
“波特小姐。”卢修斯·马尔福点了点头，“德拉科和我说起过你。虽然很惊讶，不过你的出色表现的确让人印象深刻。”  
原来不会好好夸人是马尔福家的传统，哈莉内心默默吐槽道，但面上依旧彬彬有礼：“能得到马尔福家主的夸奖是我的荣幸。”  
卢修斯刚想说话，他的视线突然转向了哈莉的身后，同时讥讽地翘起了嘴角。  
哈莉回头，原来是罗恩和他的家人正往外走。  
“亚瑟·韦斯莱。”  
“卢修斯。”韦斯莱先生沉了沉脸。  
哈莉本能地觉得这场景看着不太妙，于是她不顾礼仪地插嘴道：“先生们，我想这里并不是什么聊天的好地方。”她来回看看两位臭着脸打量彼此的男巫，“如果有什么事不如去破釜酒吧或者——？”  
“不需要，和某些巫师中的……没什么可谈的。”看起来卢修斯总算是看在还有许多外人在的份上，咽下了更难听的话。他傲慢地转向哈莉，“波特小姐，作为一个名人，我想你应该知道什么人值得结交，什么人不值得。”  
哈莉飞速回头瞥了一眼怒气冲冲的韦斯莱先生和站在他身边有些担忧的韦斯莱夫人。“关于这个，也许有的时候只是机缘问题。”她一边斟酌措辞一边继续得体微笑道，“比如今天，如果我没有在二楼碰巧遇小马尔福先生，现在也就没机会站在您面前接受您的赞扬了。”  
哈莉双手反绞在身后，暗暗希望她的这番废话至少能阻止两家人打起来。  
卢修斯斜着眼看了她一会儿，最终还是转移了话题：“波特小姐……不错，比我想的还要聪明。希望德拉科在学校没有对你做出什么蠢事？”  
哈莉看到德拉科·马尔福白皙的脸涨得通红，她忍笑道：“绝对没有，小马尔福先生是个绅士，先生。”  
“那就好。再会，波特小姐。”卢修斯说着一招手，带着德拉科走了。

哈莉转过身，韦斯莱先生的脸色依旧很难看。  
“你们两家合不来？”她悄悄问罗恩。  
“非常。”罗恩阴郁地说，“马尔福一向认为纯血至上，而我们，你知道，我爸爸沉迷麻瓜的一切……”  
“啊哈，巫师界的阶级观念？”  
“Exactly.”  
“但我母亲也是麻瓜出身，马尔福先生对我的态度不算太坏。”  
“至少你是个名人，哈莉，”罗恩闷闷不乐道，“谁不想和救世主搞好关系呢？但是我建议你离马尔福远一点，他们一家可是神秘人的忠实奴仆。”  
“那他们应该恨我才对呀？”  
“当年神秘人倒台之后，马尔福声称自己是中了夺魂咒，他本人并无为其服务之心，然后在魔法部谋得了一个职位。但是爸爸说这是个谎言，你知道的，斯莱特林几乎都是食死徒。”  
“都是？”哈莉脑子里马上浮现出一个人，“斯内普教授也是吗？”  
“Emmm，不知道。但是要我说的话，他看着也挺像的，不是吗？”  
“这是偏见，罗恩。”哈莉翻了个白眼。  
“但你得承认，大部分学生都不喜欢他，哈莉。”  
“他是教授，他的工作是教我们知识，不是为了讨人喜欢。”  
“讨人喜欢？”赫敏突然插了进来，“你们是不是在说洛哈特教授？他的确很讨人喜欢，不是吗？”  
哈莉和罗恩对视一眼，疯狂摇头。  
赫敏用一种“你们真没眼光”的表情地看着他们，“我和金妮都觉得……”  
“我们该回去了，赫敏。”  
“太晚回学校会被教授骂，学校见！”

第二学年的课程和第一年没有太大的不同。  
魔药依旧是哈莉最爱的课程（“简直难以理解！”罗恩撇嘴），魔咒和草药课紧随其后：料理脏兮兮、丑陋的曼德拉草虽然有些费力，但是很有意思。  
而变形课的难度增加了之后，哈莉不得不打起十二万分的精神才让自己的甲虫变成了一枚纽扣，但是和赫敏的比起来还是不够精美。哈莉觉得往后得多向她的这位朋友讨教才行。  
至于学生们（主要是女生）满心期盼的黑魔法防御术，在哈莉看来简直就是一个笑话。  
这位“五次获得《巫师周刊》最迷人微笑”的老师，给他们的课前测验竟然是吉德罗·洛哈特——也就是他本人，最喜欢的颜色是什么，以及他的生日是哪一天？？？  
“What the hell——”  
“我想我要生平第一次交白卷了。”哈莉一边厌恶地说，一边毫不意外地看见赫敏正在奋笔疾书。  
“很高兴你有一天也能和我一样。”罗恩幸灾乐祸道。  
然而这还不是最糟的，真正的灾难还在后头。  
洛哈特在课堂里放飞了一群康沃尔小精灵，并且在发现由于它们破坏力太大、场面不可控制后，自己从后门——溜！掉！！了！！！教室里的场面一度失控，纳威甚至被两只小精灵抓着耳朵挂在了吊灯上。最后哈莉和赫敏一起施了冰冻咒才把它们制止住。  
“你见过这么糟糕的老师吗？”哈莉满脸不可置信。  
“我认为他只是想给我们一次实践的机会……”赫敏为洛哈特辩解道。  
“Nonsense！”

赫敏在哈莉说了一句“胡扯”之后就不和她说话了。  
“她竟然为了这么一个草包和我生气？！”哈莉觉得这个世界很虚幻，女孩子之间的友情很脆弱。  
“呃，哈莉，我理解你，”罗恩试图安慰她，“整个暑假在家，我可不敢说洛哈特的一句坏话……否则妈妈会在耳边喋喋不休一整天，金妮会像看仇人一样看着我。”  
“一年级是奇洛，二年级是洛哈特，我们的黑魔法防御术老师什么时候能靠谱一点？”这么一比较，哈莉突然觉得奇洛还挺顺眼（如果没有被伏地魔附身的话就更好了），洛哈特这种只会傻笑的绣花枕头到底有啥好的？

但是很不幸，和赫敏一样对洛哈特迷之信任的大有人在。  
哈莉觉得要不是自己疯了，就是全校的女生们都疯了。最气人的是每次洛哈特见到她抓着不放时，所有霍格沃茨的女学生看她的眼神都仿佛在看一个情敌。  
拜托！如果可以，她很愿意和你们任何一个人交换好吗，只求这人不要再对着她露出自以为很迷人的笑容了！

另外一个让哈莉比较烦恼的事情是魁地奇训练。她当然还是很喜欢这项运动，但是奥利弗·伍德的热情——或者说干劲更恰当——有点儿过头了。  
她发誓这天安吉丽娜来叫醒她的时候，不会超过凌晨四点！等哈莉磨磨蹭蹭到训练场时，其他人都已经在了，所有队员都和她一样毫无精神，除了伍德。他们的队长大人激情澎湃、唾沫横飞地解说了一个多小时的战术，丝毫没有被底下昏昏欲睡的队员们打击到。  
“今年我们要更努力地训练，来吧！让我们把理论付诸实践！”伍德最后总结道。  
谢天谢地，这个时候，天终于亮了。  
哈莉骑上她的光轮2000，轻轻一点地就飞了起来。不得不说，早晨的凉风可比伍德的演讲要让人振奋多了。她愉快地在空中盘旋了一会儿，突然注意到底下有些喧哗。  
“怎么了？”哈莉飞回地面，跳下扫帚，朝手上还拿着一块涂满果酱的面包的罗恩打招呼，而赫敏则板着脸坐在他边上。  
“好像是斯莱特林。”  
“我预定了球场，一整个上午！”伍德的咆哮声回荡在整个魁地奇场地。  
“很遗憾，但是我们有斯内普教授亲笔写的条子，”斯莱特林的魁地奇队长，马库斯·弗林特一脸奸笑，“特别批准我们训练新的找球手。”  
“你们招了新找球手？谁？”  
德拉科·马尔福洋洋得意地站在斯莱特林其他人高马大的球员中间，朝格兰芬多们们投来不怀好意的笑容。“还有，试一下我们的新扫帚。”他补充道。  
一溜儿崭新的光轮2001在阳光底下闪闪发亮。  
“我父亲送给斯莱特林院队的礼物。”马尔福开心地看着目瞪口呆的格兰芬多队员们说，“不错吧？也许你们也能搞到一点金子买几把，韦斯莱们？”  
罗恩、弗雷德和乔治满脸厌恶。  
哈莉刚想说话，就被赫敏打断了。  
“至少格兰芬多都是凭实力进队的。”她尖刻地说，“他们不需要花钱。”  
德拉科·马尔福闻言恼羞成怒：“没有人问你，你这个——肮脏的小泥巴种！”

哈莉不知道“泥巴种”是什么意思，但是以周围所有人的反应来看，这是个很恶毒的词汇无疑了——格兰芬多们脸涨得通红，连围观的斯莱特林里都有人暗暗吸了口气。  
罗恩气得跳了起来，“你怎么敢！”他举起魔杖指着马尔福，“你会为此付出代价的！”  
哈莉瞥见远处的一个黑影，快手快脚地按下罗恩的手并迅速掏出自己的魔杖。随着一道绿光射出，马尔福开始打嗝，同时吐出亮晶晶、滑腻腻的鼻涕虫。  
罗恩先是呆了一瞬，随即爆发出一阵不可抑制的大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！高贵的马尔福少爷，这滋味好吗？哈莉！真有你的！”  
“有什么事这么好笑，韦斯莱先生？”冷冰冰的声音在众人身后响起，罗恩的笑容瞬间卡壳。  
“教授！波特攻击我们的队员！”弗林特立马告状。  
斯内普眯起眼睛看向哈莉，哈莉毫不惧怕地和他对视：“教授，那是因为马尔福先生叫赫敏‘泥巴种’——”  
斯内普猛地一回头，眼里是哈莉从未见过的冰冷和怒意。  
他死死地盯着马尔福，“Well, well，真不敢相信……我的学生会说出这样的话。”马尔福一边捂着嘴一边打了一个寒颤，“看来我有必要写信给卢修斯，让他好·好·教·导一下自己的儿子，什么是礼仪，”魔药教授冷酷地宣布，“而你，波特小姐，周末的义务劳动也许能让你重新学习一下我们的校规。”

“周末还有魁地奇训练！”伍德在后面大喊大叫。  
“对不起，伍德。”哈莉一边毫无诚意地道歉，一边迅速溜了，罗恩和赫敏跟上她的脚步。  
“不公平！为什么马尔福只是警告，你却要去义务劳动？”  
“没事，我正好还能去问些魔药的问题……就是周末泡汤了。”  
“Oh, come on！ 你去年已经是魔药课第一了，怎么还那么拼？”  
“为了确保我今年还是第一？”  
“不要告诉我你的目标是成为斯内普的得意门生……”  
“是斯内普教授，罗恩。”  
“好的，好的，斯内普教授，”罗恩撇了撇嘴，“油腻腻的老蝙蝠可不会因为你这么称呼他而给你加分。说真的，大家都躲着他，你为什么……”  
“罗恩！斯内普教授才不是什么油腻腻的——”  
“老蝙蝠？”  
冷冰冰的声音在身后响起。  
罗恩的表情仿佛刚吞下一只活蜘蛛。  
“背后议论教授，格兰芬多扣十分。”无视想要解释的哈莉，斯内普轻飘飘地说完，只是瞟了她一眼就走了。  
“嘿！看你做了什么好事！”哈莉恼火地瞪着罗恩，“拜你所赐，教授肯定生气了！”  
罗恩哑口无言，求救般地看向赫敏。  
“其实我觉得哈莉说得对，至少你不能再给他机会扣我们学院的分数了。”赫敏赞同道。  
“哦，所以你俩现在已经和好，开始针对我了是吗？！”罗恩气哼哼地地瞪着她俩。  
“不管怎么样，”赫敏不理他，“谢谢你，哈莉，我是说，为我出头……你完全可以等事后再说的。”  
“小事情。不过罗恩似乎比我还心急啊，是不是？”哈莉咧嘴冲罗恩笑道，“要马尔福付出什么代价？”  
“说起来，你刚才为什么阻止我？我正想给马尔福来一个恶咒来着！”  
“算了吧，我怕你伤到自己。”  
“喂！”  
三个人吵吵闹闹地走远了。

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次袭击出现了。  
> 让小哈莉提前认识到自己是蛇佬腔的事实，省去了后续的一堆麻烦；  
> 而由于哈莉对邓布利多和斯内普的信任，自然也会改变很多事情的走向，嘻嘻。

03

周末哈莉准时达到地窖，她很惊讶地看到斯内普正准备出门。她还来不及冒起“义务劳动难道取消了”的念头，魔药教授就打破了她的幻想。  
“跟我来。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“禁林。”  
“哇哦！”  
“波特小姐，我们不是去郊游，也不是去探险。收起你那颗蠢蠢欲动的心。”  
哈莉收起过分明显的笑容，赶紧跟上斯内普的脚步。  
“教授，那我们要去做什么？”  
“收集魔药材料。”  
“太好了，您可以教我认识那些草药吗？”  
“没记错的话，波莫娜·斯普劳特才是你的草药课教授。”  
“但现在我在您这儿劳动嘛。您只要顺便提一下就行，简短的、不用太复杂，或者只是告诉我它们的名字，我可以自己去图书馆——”  
“如果救世主小姐停止喋喋不休的话，她的教授可以考虑一下。”  
哈莉赶紧闭嘴，同时在内心默默比划了一个“V”。

哈莉再一次确认了斯内普教授是个面冷心热（？）的好老师。因为魔药教授即使全程一脸“你怎么那么蠢连割个两耳草都做不好”“小姐你的效率太低了真是影响我的进度”的嫌弃表情，但还是随着收集的动作时不时给出材料的名字和主要功能。  
“雏菊的根，可以做缩身药水。”  
“独活草，迷乱药和迷惑剂的原料。”  
“缬草，有镇静、抗痉挛的特效。”  
“乌头，只要花，当心它的叶子，有剧毒。”  
……  
哈莉几乎忘了这是一次劳动惩罚，完全沉浸在了收集魔药材料的乐趣中。  
就在她要去挖下一丛荨麻时，她感觉到有活物在脚边滑动。  
“啊！”  
“不要一惊一乍——”  
“这里有条蛇，教授。”  
“站着别动，”斯内普说，“我来处理。”  
“等等……它不会伤害我，”哈莉低头，看着那条蛇在地上微微扭动，“它受伤了，好像是因为碰到了毒刺草。教授，我们要不要帮帮它？”  
哈莉回头，看到斯内普正一脸古怪地看着她。  
“怎么了，教授？”  
“你刚才在和蛇对话？”  
“是啊，怎么——这不正常吗？”哈莉一脸迷惑，“我以为在魔法世界人人都能和动物交流？”  
斯内普难得没有出声讽刺，他先是用魔杖点了一下受伤的蛇，把它收进自己的袍子里，然后示意哈莉和他一起返回城堡。

虽然只是进校第二年，但哈莉深深觉得她来校长室的次数也许已经超过一个普通高年级学生了。邓布利多听完斯内普简短的汇报，沉思了一会儿，而哈莉依旧有点摸不着头脑。  
“校长？教授？”  
“看来你是个蛇佬腔，哈莉。”  
“我是个……什么？”哈莉重复道，对这个词没有任何概念。  
“蛇佬腔，用来形容那些可以和蛇交流的巫师们。”  
“这是一件很糟糕的事情吗？”  
“是一种非常罕见的能力，很少有人拥有。伏地魔以能和蛇交谈而自称自己是斯莱特林的继承人，因为萨拉查·斯莱特林本人就是个蛇佬腔。”  
哈莉长大了嘴巴：“可是我——我——我不可能是斯莱特林的继承人吧？”  
“别紧张，哈莉。你会说蛇佬腔，我想是因为伏地魔在给你留下伤疤的那天晚上，把自己的一些法术也转移到了你身上……”邓布利多抚摸着自己的银白胡须，“当然啦，这一点，应该连他自己也没有意识到。”  
这下不仅是嘴巴了，哈莉的眼睛也瞪得老大，“天啊。”她有点不知道该怎么形容自己此刻的心情，该说这是撞大运，还是倒大霉呢？  
“我认为，”一直在边上沉默不语的斯内普开口说道，“波特小姐最好不要把这件事告诉任何人。”  
“没问题，但是——为什么？”  
“用你的脑子想想，如果其他人知道救世主小姐竟然和黑魔王有同样的能力，是什么后果。”  
“哦……好吧。”

哈莉听从了斯内普的建议，没把蛇佬腔的事情告诉任何人。另一方面，随着万圣节的临近，霍格沃茨内部又一次被笼罩在了橘黄色暖洋洋的氛围当中——三人组还被海格热情邀请去看他在小屋边上种的南瓜，甚至已经比马车轮子还大了。  
只是最近的天气算不上好，灰色的天空阴沉极了，几天以来一直湿哒哒地下着雨。哈莉本来就讨厌湿冷的天气，而在这种时候还要被伍德拉去练魁地奇，真是一万个不情愿。  
还有就是，不知为何洛哈特依旧锲而不舍想要和她套近乎。  
这天刚结束训练，哈莉拖着黏糊糊的训练服正准备回宿舍洗个热水澡暖和一下，结果先是被一个叫科林·克里维的小男孩拦了下来，问是否可以给她拍张照，她正莫名其妙地准备拒绝，就听到一个矫揉造作的声音从背后响起。  
“哦！哈莉！我们的名人！”洛哈特穿着绿松石色的袍子，自认为优雅地翩然走来，“很遗憾开学前没能在丽痕书店见到你！看来你错过了我的签售，不得不说这是个损失……咱们本来可以一起上《预言家日报》的头条！”  
哈莉还没来得及回答，洛哈特就自顾自说了下去：“不过没关系，这位克里维先生肯定愿意给我俩来一张迟来的合照，对吗？”洛哈特说着就想要揽过哈莉的肩膀往自己身边带。  
“不了，谢谢你教授，”哈莉不着痕迹地往后躲了躲，“我只是个普通的学生，我相信大家肯定更愿意要您的签名照。”  
“哦，当然，当然！”洛哈特眨眨眼，情绪好像完全没被哈莉的小动作所影响，“没想到哈莉·波特小姐也想要我的签名照！我当然不会吝啬给我们的救世主一张我的私人珍藏！”  
哈莉：？？？你哪只耳朵听到我要你的签名照了？？？  
但是洛哈特已经快手快脚地从怀里掏出了一张相片塞给她，哈莉看着上面不停抛着媚眼的洛哈特觉得很无语。她回寝室之后就顺手把照片送给了赫敏，然后收获了室友兼死党一个大大的拥抱。

万圣节当天。  
“嗨！波特小姐！”  
哦，糟糕，一个没注意又碰到这白痴了。哈莉在心里翻了个白眼。  
不知道是幸运还是不幸，同时她眼角瞥见有一个黑色身影也在逼近。“对不起洛哈特教授，我和斯内普教授约好了要向他请教肿胀药水的问题，”她反应极快地撒了一个谎，抬脸看向正好走到他们面前的斯内普，“是吧先生？”哈莉努力使自己看上去可怜巴巴的。  
拜托！拜托！她暗暗祈祷道，其实心里也没底斯内普到底会不会见死不救。幸好魔药教授只是居高临下地看了她一眼：“跟上。”  
“哦，其实我也很擅长制作各种药水，不过既然西弗勒斯才是你的魔药教授，那——”  
“如果你还傻站在那里浪费时间的话，我就要改变主意了，波特小姐。”随着黑袍在空中翻起的波浪，斯内普已经大步走远。  
“再见教授！”哈莉急急忙忙追了上去。她一路小跑才能跟上斯内普的脚步，洛哈特的叨叨声终于从耳边消失了。  
“Well，”没等哈莉松口气，斯内普的声音就阴森森地在她头上响起，“我怎么不记得和波特小姐有什么约定？还是说……你可怜的教授记错了？”  
“呃，教授，是，是这样的，”哈莉结结巴巴道，急中生智编了一个理由：“我觉得上节课结束交给您的药水不是很完美，所以……”  
“很高兴波特小姐终于对自己的魔药水平有了一个正确的认知，”斯内普挑了挑眉，“那么，今天晚餐后，地窖，让我们来看一下是什么原因。”  
什么？哈莉有点懵逼。今天晚上有万圣节晚宴啊！  
“看样子波特小姐更愿意去找你的黑魔法防御老师——”  
“不不不不不，当然不是，教授晚上见！”  
开玩笑，愚蠢自大的吹牛狂和阴沉但睿智的魔药大师，傻子都知道怎么选。

晚餐时间，礼堂已经被一只只小蝙蝠装饰起来，南瓜则被雕成了巨大的灯笼，里面安上了蜡烛，散发着温暖的光。据说晚宴迟上还有骷髅乐队的演出。可惜这一切和哈莉无缘了。  
“你这是自找的。”罗恩一边切手中的派，一边幸灾乐祸道。  
“谁让你拒绝了洛哈特教授——”赫敏高傲地说，“不过别担心，我们会给你留点儿糖果和蛋糕的。”  
哈莉瞄了眼教师长桌，斯内普似乎已经吃完，并且显然不准备浪费多余的时间在宴会上。她迅速抓了一个南瓜馅饼塞进嘴里，“我走了，祝我好运吧。”

可能是哈莉的准时让斯内普觉得很满意。或者是她精确、成功调制了药水，没犯一点儿“愚蠢的错误”。当然也许纯粹只是因为魔药大师碰巧心情不错而已。总之斯内普并没有为难她，在她成功完成一剂肿胀药水之后就放人了。  
哈莉估摸着晚宴可能还没结束，正准备赶去门厅碰碰运气看看是否还有甜点剩，就听到了一个冷冰冰、杀气腾腾的声音：  
“……撕你……撕裂你……杀死你……”  
她飞快回头。  
但是周围连个鬼影子都没有。显然大家都还在享用万圣节大餐呢。  
哈莉停下脚步，耳朵贴墙。  
“……饿坏了……好久了……”  
“……杀人……是时候了……”  
声音并没有停止，而且好像还在向上移动。  
哈莉攥紧了袍子里的魔杖，跟着声音跑上楼。她一路沿着那声音把三楼跑了个遍，心情也变得越来越焦急，因为那个声音说出的内容开始变得惊悚：“……我闻到了血腥味……我闻到了血腥味！”  
她最后停在一条空空荡荡的过道里，声音就是在这儿消失的。她无意间抬了一下头，心脏差点在那一瞬间停止跳动——在她面前的墙上，红色的大字鲜艳而吓人：  
密室被打开了。  
与继承人为敌者，警惕。  
下面还有一团毛茸茸、僵硬的东西——费尔奇的洛丽丝夫人。  
没等哈莉搞清楚是怎么回事，远处一阵喧闹声传进她的耳朵。  
宴会结束了。  
学生们从走廊的两端热热闹闹、推推挤挤地涌了过来。而当他们看到那只猫时，所有的声音又霎时消失了。  
一阵寂静过后，不少胆大的人走上前去查看这可怕的场景。  
“哈莉？”赫敏小声惊呼，手上还抓着一块蛋糕。她身边的罗恩原本嘴巴里还在嚼着什么，此时紧紧捂住了嘴，以免食物掉出来。  
“呃……我刚经过这里。”哈莉从一瞬间的惊慌里逐渐冷静下来，“只比你们早了一分钟。”  
“这里出了什么事？”费尔奇挤了过来，然后看见了他的爱宠洛丽丝夫人的惨状。  
“我的猫！”他惊恐地抓着自己的脸，尖叫着问站在边上的哈莉，眼神恨不得把她撕成碎片，“你对我的猫做了什么？？？”  
“我只是刚好路过。”  
“说谎！我要杀了你——”  
“费尔奇！”正在这时，邓布利多及时赶到了，身后还跟着其他的老师。校长从墙上解下了那只可怜的猫，“你跟我来。波特小姐，你也一起。”  
哈莉冲罗恩和赫敏使了一个安抚的眼神，跟着邓布利多就近走入边上的一间教室。  
麦格和斯内普紧随其后。  
洛哈特方才一直在边上跳上跳下，但是没人理会他，此时也跟着钻进了屋子。

邓布利多把洛丽丝夫人放在桌上，用魔杖戳来戳去，摆弄了许久。  
“它没有死，费尔奇。”校长最终下了结论，“只是被石化了。但具体是什么原因，我暂时还不清楚……”  
“问她！”费尔奇愤怒地指着哈莉。  
“我说了不是我。”哈莉无奈申辩道，“我压根不知道发生了什么。”  
“二年级的学生！”费尔奇不依不饶，“晚上为什么不在礼堂，而是鬼鬼祟祟地出现在没有人的走廊上？”  
“请允许我说一句，校长。”斯内普站在阴影里说，“今天晚上波特小姐恰好在我那里关禁闭，十分钟前刚结束。但是我显然低估了这位小姐的脑容量，以为她能自己找到回去的路。”  
“我说什么来着，阿格斯？”邓布利多耐心地说，“哈莉是无辜的。等曼德拉草长成之后，我们就能让你的猫起死回生。现在，大家可以回去了。”  
斯内普没动，同时阴沉地剜了哈莉一眼。哈莉自知理亏，乖乖地站在原地也没动，等教室里只剩下邓布利多、斯内普和她三人之后才开口：“我发誓我真的没做任何事——”  
“那要是你做的，我们倒得对你刮目相看了。”斯内普讥讽地笑了一下，“但是波特小姐从我办公室离开后，为什么会出现在上面的走廊？”  
“我可以解释……”哈莉事无巨细、完完整整把从地窖出来之后发生的事交代了一遍。邓布利多听完若有所思，哈莉有些忐忑。他们会相信她吗？她悄悄看了眼斯内普，后者锁着眉头，看不出情绪。  
“情况不太妙。”邓布利多最终缓缓地说道，“但是非常感谢，哈莉，很重要的信息。我想你现在最需要的是好好睡一觉，在经历了这些之后。”  
“啊，好的。”哈莉看着他俩凝重的表情，默默咽下了关于密室的疑问，“那……晚安，校长，晚安，教授。”

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜哈莉获得成就：【教授的抱抱】（bushi

04

第二学年的第一场魁地奇比赛并没有因为洛丽丝夫人的石化而取消。  
这算是个好消息，至少对于伍德来说。哈莉自己也不希望之前整整两个月的冒雨训练就这么白费了，但是她有一种不怎么好的预感。  
这种预感在比赛刚开始就得到了印证：一只游走球几乎是跟定了她，无论乔治和弗雷德怎么驱赶，最后它还是会横冲直撞地回到哈莉身边，并且看样子不把她撞飞誓不罢休。  
好么，哈莉一边躲闪一边恨恨地想，一年级是施了黑魔法的扫帚，二年级是疯了的游走球，能不能让她打一场正常的魁地奇？？？  
但是一直这样下去也不是个办法。  
雨越下越大，光顾着躲避游走球已经很艰难了，想要找金色飞贼更是难上加难。哈莉不停地变换速度、飞行路线和方向，总算发现这只撒了野的球比较笨重，不能像她一样灵活地转变方向，于是她改变了策略，同时开始眯着眼搜寻金色的踪影……  
“你在干什么，波特？”马尔福大声嚷道。哈莉瞥了他一眼的同时，看见了金色飞贼——就在马尔福头顶不远处。  
哈莉转了个圈，冲了过去——虽然成功抢在马尔福反应过来前抓住了飞贼，代价就是，那只手臂来不及收回，被疯狂的游走球狠狠地击了个正着。  
她一阵吃痛，摔下了扫帚。

等哈莉醒过来时，发现自己仍然躺在草坪上，一抬眼就看见身穿翡翠绿袍子的洛哈特正俯身看着她。  
“哦，波特小姐醒了！来，看我的，”洛哈特自信地说，“一个小咒语就能治好你的手臂。”  
“不！！！”哈莉用尽了全身的力气叫道，吓得周围的人群不自觉后退了几步，“不！准！动！我！”  
几秒过后，洛哈特首先从她的怒吼中回过神来，“可怜的小姐，已经伤到神志不清了，这不过是一个小小的疗伤咒，我施过无数次……”说着就要开始卷袖子准备大干一场。  
哈莉简直快要气炸，但是无奈疼痛让她难以抬起手阻止。  
正在这时，密密麻麻的围观人群中出现一抹黑色。  
“我认为，既然波特小姐还有力气大吼大叫，”斯内普的声音像雨水一样冰冷，但是在哈莉听来简直不啻于雪中送炭，“显然是没什么大碍，何不直接把她送去医疗翼呢？”  
“是的，没错，”哈莉挣扎着想要离洛哈特远一点，“我自己去找庞弗雷夫人就可以了，大家赶紧回去吧。”  
“不要犯蠢。”斯内普上前直接把她打横抱起。  
“呃——教授，谢谢……”哈莉被这个举动吓了一跳，脸一下子红了。她不自然地靠在斯内普的怀里，整个人僵硬不已，仿佛稍微动一下就会引起严重的后果。  
“只是为了节省所有人的时间。”斯内普干脆地说道，迈着大步往城堡的方向走去。  
哈莉心里有点惴惴的，一路思索该是不是要说点什么缓和一下气氛。但是一边是胳膊的剧痛，一边是脑子一片混乱，等她终于意识到可以和教授讨论一下失控的游走球时，他们已经到了医疗翼，斯内普把她丢到病床上后就头也不回地走了。这时哈莉反倒松了一口气，刚刚还做着筋骨的四肢瞬间卸了力气，一阵疲惫。  
“可怜的姑娘，”庞弗雷夫人一边匆匆赶来，一边嘀咕着“危险的运动”，“不过还好西弗勒斯及时把你送来了，我马上就能帮你把骨头接好。”  
护士长的确是这方面的专家，她几秒钟就帮哈莉把手臂恢复了原样，“再躺一会儿，等西弗勒斯把药送来之后，你喝完再走。”  
于是哈莉只能干躺着，她正要好好回想一下这次的“意外”，就听到一阵脚步声在门口响起。罗恩，赫敏，以及所有格兰芬多队员一起涌了过来。哈莉觉得他们一定是看到斯内普走了才敢进来的。但是不管怎么说，方才冷冷清清的病床前瞬间热闹了起来。  
“飞得太棒了，波特！”  
“你真应该看看马尔福脸上的表情，哈哈哈！”  
“弗林特正在训他呢，金色飞贼就在脑袋上却没看见！”  
“你的手臂还好吗，哈莉？”赫敏打断了男孩们关于比赛的喋喋不休。  
“挺好的，庞弗雷夫人保证我一会儿就能回去。”哈莉挥挥那只受伤了的胳膊，同时努力坐直了，“你们觉得那个游走球是怎么回事？”  
“肯定是马尔福搞的鬼！他在报复上次鼻涕虫的事情！”  
“很合理的推测，但是我觉得他没这个能耐。”  
“嗯……”  
“不管怎么样，我们赢了！”  
“对，值得庆祝！”  
一群人正嘻嘻哈哈拿出蛋糕和糖果，想要开一个“胜利派对”时，被怒气冲冲跑过来的庞弗雷夫人阻止了：“这里是病房！病人需要安静！出去！！！”

于是哈莉又变成了一个人。  
虽然很快就不是了——她正神游呢，突然发现角落里有一双灯泡一般大的眼睛，正在打量着她。  
“多比？”哈莉警觉地坐直了。  
“多比说过霍格沃茨很危险，可是波特小姐还是想办法回来了。”小精灵忧伤地小声说道，“您为什么不听多比的警告呢？”  
“你怎么会在这里？”哈莉突然意识到家养小精灵每次都伴随着她的倒霉事出现，她颇为怀疑地问道，“这次你做了什么不该做的事情？”  
多比长长地抽噎了一声：“多比只是希望哈莉·波特能够回家！多比以为那只游走球——”  
哈莉差点愤怒地从床上跳起来，“嘿！所以真的是你干的？？？那只球差点撞死我！！！”  
“不，绝对不是！多比不是想撞死您，多比想挽救哈莉·波特的生命——受了伤被送回家也比呆在霍格沃茨强！”  
“所以究竟是怎么回事？”哈莉紧紧盯着惊恐的小精灵，“知道吗？恐怕在所谓真正的‘危险’发生之前，我的小命在你的好心帮助下就已经不保了！”  
“多比很抱歉，可是多比不能说！”多比开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，“哈莉·波特不知道她对我们来说有多重要！可是，就在霍格沃茨，可怕的事情就要发生，或者已经发生了！历史即将重演，密室又一次被打开——”  
“这么说真的有一个密室？”哈莉飞快地抓住了重点，“而且以前曾被打开过？”多比的表情像是被吓坏了，就在它准备拿脑袋去撞墙壁的时候，有人正快步走来的声音由远及近，在门后响起。  
“哈莉·波特绝对不能插手这件事！太危险了！”这是多比消失之前留下的最后一句话。

来人是斯内普，手里捏着一个小瓶子，“喝了它。”  
哈莉拿过药水一饮而尽。嗯，还好不是很苦。  
“你刚才在和谁说话，波特？”斯内普收回空药瓶，漫不经心地问道，“不要急着否认，你的老教授耳朵还没聋。”  
“教授，是多比。”  
斯内普听完多比的又一次警告，眉头紧锁一言不发。  
半晌，他才开口：“我会和——”  
他的话被一阵急促的脚步声打断了，这次听起来不止一个人：进来的是邓布利多和麦格教授，他们两人还抬着一件雕塑一样的东西。  
“哦，西弗勒斯，哈莉。”邓布利多刚打了个招呼，庞弗雷夫人也来了，伴随着她的是一声惊呼，“哦，天呐。”  
“怎么了？”  
“又是一起袭击。”  
斯内普快步走到那一张病床边，哈莉也跳下了自己的病床。她倒吸了一口冷气，从那个还被紧紧攥在手里的相机认出是科林·克里维。  
“可怜的孩子，被石化了？”  
“是的。”麦格有些忧虑，“这次竟然是一个学生，想想就不寒而栗……”  
“他——会不会拍下了攻击者的照片？”哈莉指指科林手里的机器，问道。  
邓布利多上前小心地打开了照相机的后盖，但是只有一股带着刺鼻气味的热气冒出——毫无疑问，胶片已经由于某种原因被烧毁了。  
“竟然全部熔化了……”  
四名教职工面面相觑。  
“哈莉，如果你的胳膊没事了，就先回去休息吧。安全起见，不要到处乱跑。”邓布利多温和但不失坚决地向哈莉说道。  
哈莉第一次看到邓布利多那么严肃，于是默默点了点头，走出了医疗翼。她隐隐听见身后传来麦格教授的疑问，“你认为这意味什么，阿不思？”  
但是她没有听见邓布利多的回答。

第二天，哈莉在去上课的路上，把前一晚医疗翼发生的事详详细细告诉了罗恩和赫敏。  
“这么说真的有一个密室，而且曾经被打开过？”  
“那个叫多比的小精灵真的没问题吗？它快把你害死了——”  
“不管怎么样，至少密室是真的。”  
“我倒是更在意这里面关着什么，竟然能自由地走来走去袭击人？”  
他们一边走一边讨论，到门厅的时候，发现有一小群人正在读着一张公告栏里的羊皮纸。  
“决斗俱乐部？这是个啥？”  
“听上去不错，能帮助我们抵御密室怪物的袭击吗？”罗恩很感兴趣的样子，“就在今晚。怎么样，一起去吗？”  
哈莉和赫敏点点头。

哈莉发誓，如果她早知道是洛哈特来教他们，她宁愿呆在休息室看书的。不过幸好（？）斯内普教授也在。虽然魔药课教授一脸不耐烦，但是哈莉坚信他比洛哈特靠谱多了。  
果然，一开始斯内普就非常干脆、利落地展示了如何施展缴械咒。  
“除你武器！”一声巨响之后，洛哈特被他的咒语打中，重重摔在地上。  
女生们（包括赫敏）唉声叹气，而哈莉则和其他男生们一起幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，“斯内普教授真帅，是不是？”  
“Emmm……你如果说洛哈特真蠢我倒是能赞同一下。”罗恩惊悚地看着哈莉，一脸你脑子是不是坏掉了的表情，“我敢打赌在场除了你没人觉得斯内普帅，真的。”  
“我看马尔福就这么觉得。”哈莉努了努嘴，德拉科·马尔福正一脸崇拜地看着他们的院长。  
“谁在乎他怎么想。”罗恩翻了个白眼，“哈莉，要不是了解你，我大概会以为你是一个斯莱特林。”  
正在他们聊天的档口，洛哈特从地上爬了起来，一边掸着身上的灰尘一边辩解说自己一眼就看破了“斯内普的小伎俩”。哈莉回以响亮的嗤之以鼻，而斯内普则适时打断了他的自吹自擂，建议接下来应该让学生们试一试。  
“当然，当然，”洛哈特大声说道，“大家两两结成一队进行练习，让我们找一组上来演示——”  
斯内普黑色的眸子划过每一个学生，并且无视了哈莉热切、跃跃欲试的眼神，“我认为马尔福和韦斯莱是个不错的组合……你们两位，上来。”  
哈莉和赫敏对视了一眼，从彼此的眼睛里看到了不安。  
“马尔福一定会趁机耍花招！”赫敏担忧地小声说道。  
“我们得对罗恩有点信心，亲爱的。”哈莉嘴上虽然这么说，但一直死死盯着台上，决定只要马尔福有任何危险的举动就立马给他来个恶咒。  
结果台上的两个人虽然像仇人一样瞪着对方，但是念咒时却意外地规规矩矩，除了喊出“除你武器”之外啥也没做。  
虽然不知道为什么，但从结果来看总是件好事。决斗结束回去的路上，哈莉一边心不在焉地听着罗恩吹嘘自己如何制服马尔福，一边这么想道。

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈莉：斯内普教授真帅。  
> 赫敏：洛哈特教授真迷人。  
> 罗恩：我的两个朋友被洗脑了，怎么办？急，在线等！  
> ——今天也在为两位女性朋友审美感到深深担忧的罗纳德·韦斯莱。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我加快了三人组的解谜速度，这一章涉及日记本，情人节和邓布利多被停职的情节，都做了改动。

05

就在学生们津津有味讨论着决斗俱乐部和缴械咒时，又发生一起袭击事件。  
这次被石化的是赫奇帕奇一个叫贾斯廷的男生，以及格兰芬多的幽灵——差点没头的尼克。  
“怎么回事，这个神经病竟然连幽灵也攻击吗？！”罗恩惊讶地说。  
“这个密室，还有这个继承人……太奇怪了。”哈莉喃喃自语。  
对赫敏来说，有一件关于霍格沃茨这么重要的事情——而她竟然一点儿都不知道，实在是让人很恼火。她为此翻遍了图书馆，却一无所获。  
终于，在某节让大家昏昏欲睡的魔法史课上，赫敏举手问了这个问题。  
宾斯教授虽然不情不愿，但还是给大家讲了关于霍格沃茨四巨头和斯莱特林密室的传说。  
“当然啦，整个事情就是一派胡言。”他最后总结道，“没有密室，也没有怪兽，我告诉你们，那东西根本不存在。”  
但是学生们显然不那么想。  
更何况哈莉他们几乎已经可以确认这个事实了。  
“我就知道萨拉查·斯莱特林是个神经病。”罗恩一边走一边说，“打死我都不要进他的学院，真的，如果我被分进斯莱特林，我宁愿退学……”  
赫敏在边上点头表示赞同。  
哈莉到嘴边的话又咽了下去。  
虽然这个创始人听上去的确挺疯狂的，她也完全不支持“纯血”的理论，但是分院帽的确曾经考虑把她分去斯莱特林，而且她还是个蛇佬腔——当然了邓布利多说那是伏地魔干的好事。不过换个思路想，也许正是因为她身上有伏地魔的一些影响，所以分院帽才那么说的呢？这样好像更合理一些……  
哈莉一直没告诉罗恩和赫敏自己是个蛇佬腔。她恪守着邓布利多和斯内普对她的警告——不要告诉任何人。但是此时她有点犹豫不知道是否应该对两个死党实话实说。她不想瞒着罗恩和赫敏，好朋友之间不该有如此大的秘密……  
“哈莉？嘿？”罗恩的手在她眼前挥了几下，让她回神。  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“我们在说密室里的怪物，你觉得会是什么？”  
“不知道，反正肯定是个可怕的东西。”她心不在焉地回答道，“听着，我——”  
她正想开口，就被一阵尖利的哭泣给打断了。  
原来他们不知不觉就走到了那条走廊，那天晚上挂着洛丽丝夫人的地方。

墙上暗红色的字还在，白天的时候看起来没有那么渗人了，但总归还是给人一种不怎么好的联想。它的边上似乎是个盥洗室，声音就是从那里传出来的。  
“怎么了？”罗恩一脸茫然，“又有谁被攻击了吗？”  
“这是哭泣的桃金娘的地方。”赫敏轻快地回答道，“来吧，我们进去看看。”  
“我不能进去！”罗恩跳了起来，“这可是女生盥洗室！”  
“放心吧，没人会来的。”赫敏拉着哈莉走了进去，罗恩最后还是妥协了，闷闷不乐地跟在女孩们的后面。  
一个矮矮胖胖的姑娘鬼魂正坐在马桶上嚎啕大哭，声音又尖又响。  
“桃金娘？你还好吗？”赫敏小心翼翼地问道。  
鬼魂抬起头来，厚厚的刘海和眼镜遮住了她的大半张脸，“你们是来干嘛的？也准备拿东西砸我吗？”  
“我们为什么要用东西砸你？”  
“不知道，但是刚才有人用一本书砸了我！”桃金娘哭哭啼啼地叫道，“就算我是个鬼魂，我也是有感情的！你们是不是觉得往我身上扔东西很有意思？？？”  
“嘿，冷静，我们没打算砸你。”哈莉试图讲道理，“你看见是谁了吗？”  
“我不知道，我正想着事情呢，那个玩意儿就从我脑袋上落了下来。”桃金娘气哼哼地说，“看，就是那个。”  
他们顺着桃金娘指的方向看过去，是一本黑皮的本子。哈莉想把它捡起来，被罗恩阻止了。  
“怎么了？”  
“别碰，可能会有危险。”罗恩面带恐惧地说，“我爸告诉我，你永远不知道他们会用魔法对书做些什么——有的书打开就会烧瞎你的眼睛，有的书看过之后你一辈子就只能用打油诗说话，还有的书你一拿起来就永远放不下……”  
“嗯……你是对的。”哈莉想了想，“何况万一丢书的人后悔了想找回它呢，就让它留在这里吧。”

斯莱特林的继承人不知为何突然住手了，在贾斯廷和差点没头的尼克之后，袭击戛然而止。霍格沃茨的师生们不仅过了一个消停的圣诞，更安然度过了新年，转眼间就来到了二月份。  
洛哈特似乎认为是自己阻止了这一切，最近一直带着十分嘚瑟的表情告诉其他教授，他做了一些准备“鼓舞学校里的士气”。  
哈莉听到这话的时候隐隐有种不好的预感。  
这预感在2月14日不幸成真。  
情人节这天，学校的礼堂被布置成了十分艳俗的粉红色，还有心形的彩纸不停地从天花板上往下掉。洛哈特一身粉红色的长长袍喜气洋洋地坐在教师席上，与他形成鲜明对比的则是其他表情僵硬的教授们。  
“不是吧，”哈莉厌恶地挑起早餐盘中的纸屑，“我得忍受这些玩意儿一整天？”  
罗恩的表情显示他已经恶心地不想讲话了。而赫敏则是一脸傻笑。  
这些还不算完，洛哈特竟然安排了一群矮子扮成小天使走来走去给人递送情人节贺卡。这些冒牌丘比特甚至随意进出打断课堂教学，令所有的老师们十分恼火。  
而哈莉不知道哪一点更令她崩溃——是在魔药课上收到情人节卡片，还是收到的卡片竟然是语音版（由矮子们当场念出来给她），或者两者都是。她不得不和整个魔药教室的学生一起听完了那首赞美她眼睛的情诗，显然，卡片念完之后她还得接受大家的哄堂大笑，而那位倒霉的“爱的使者”则被忍无可忍的斯内普一脚踹出了地窖。

情人节的闹剧就这么过去了。时间一转眼到了四月份，上一次袭击似乎已经是一个世纪之前的事情。  
事实上这段时间哈莉也无暇顾及其他，接近期末，繁重的课业和魁地奇训练几乎占据了她所有的空余时间。斯内普不知道是不是故意的，总是在魔药课后留她的堂义务劳动并顺便给她加一堆额外的作业。  
复活节的时候，他们又有了新的事情需要操心——选课。  
“我想放弃魔药课。”罗恩闷闷不乐地说，“还有黑魔法防御术。”  
“你疯了！”哈莉和赫敏异口同声。  
“我只是随便说说，”罗恩被她俩吓得不轻，赶紧补充道，“毕竟都是基础课……”  
哈莉瞄了一眼认真在羊皮纸上打钩的赫敏，吓了一大跳：“你不会选了所有吧？？？”  
“我觉得每一门都很重要……哈莉你要一起吗？”  
“不了，我想我还是给自己留点喘息的时间。毕竟还要魁地奇训练什么的……”哈莉看着因为收到建议太多而苦恼的纳威，琢磨着到底要不要去咨询一下教授们的意见。

平静的假象就这么着持续了一段时间，但事情突然开始往更坏的方向发展。  
哈莉他们是在某个早晨获得邓布利多离开霍格沃茨的消息的。听说前一天晚上卢修斯·马尔福带着十二位校董的签名的罢免令将他请走，而且不知为何，一起离开的还有海格。后来，甚至传出了海格和密室里的怪物有关系的小道消息。  
“完了，”罗恩哭丧着脸，“邓布利多走了，麻瓜出生的学生会被杀光的！”  
哈莉深深地皱着眉，觉得事情没那么简单。  
这会儿，德拉科·马尔福倒是得意了，天天趾高气扬地在走廊上走来走去，甚至在魔药课上大肆吹嘘：“我早就知道父亲会把邓布利多赶走的，接下来，我们会有一个不愿意让密室关闭的校长！”  
哈莉刚准备瞪他一眼，正巧斯内普从他们身边走过，马尔福大声问道：“先生，你为什么不申请校长的职位呢？”  
哈莉闻言把炯炯目光转向斯内普，后者看了她一眼，抿着嘴回答：“邓布利多教授只是暂时停职，我敢说，他很快会回到我们中间的。”  
“没错，但是如果你申请这个职位，我父亲一定会投你一票的！”马尔福热情地说道，“我和他说你是霍格沃茨最好的老师……”  
闻言，格兰芬多们各个面露不虞窃窃私语，哈莉则面无表情地站了起来。  
“波特小姐，你干什么？”斯内普喝道。  
“去厕所。”哈莉状似无辜地说，“对不起，忍不住了。”

“哈莉你真是好样的！”下课了，罗恩兴高采烈地比划道，“你看到了马尔福刚才的表情吗？仿佛有人要喂他吃鼻涕虫似的！我打赌他一定是想到你让他吐鼻涕虫那次经历，所以没敢再说什么。不过斯内普竟然没给你扣分……”  
“看他那个样子，仿佛自己就是斯莱特林的继承人似的。”赫敏不高兴地说。  
要不是德拉科·马尔福的行为实在太蠢，哈莉真的怀疑他和斯莱特林继承人有关系。不过根据仅有的那么几次接触，哈莉觉得这位小少爷其实更像是个“Daddy’s boy”。  
“哦！继承人！”哈莉突然想到了什么，“我记得邓布利多教授和我说过，伏地魔自诩斯莱特林的继承人！”  
“嘶！那个名字！哈莉！”罗恩哀嚎一声，哈莉没理会他，觉得原本存在自己的脑子里的碎片似乎逐渐清晰起来，可以拼出一幅完整的图像了……  
哈莉蹦了起来。  
“我可能知道密室里的怪兽是什么了！”她兴奋地说。  
“是什么？？？”罗恩急切地问道。  
“是蛇怪！”哈莉快速地说道，“记得吗，海格有一次说到城堡附近的所有公鸡都死了；被石化的人边上有匆匆忙忙爬过的蜘蛛；还有就是——别人都听不见，只有我听到它在说什么，因为我是个蛇佬腔！”  
“哦！对——我怎么忘了！”赫敏挥舞着从图书馆借来的书，翻开专讲蛇怪的一章，“看，所有的描述都对得上！”  
“等等，你是蛇佬腔？”罗恩面色古怪，“你没和我们说过。”  
“去桃金娘的盥洗室那次我本来想告诉你们的，但是找不到机会，”哈莉小小地撒了个谎，“你们一直在说斯莱特林很邪恶什么的……我怕突然说出来会吓到你们。更何况，我也是前不久才知道自己能和蛇交流。”  
罗恩和赫敏交换了一个略带不安地眼神。  
“你看，我就知道是这个反应。”哈莉有点委屈，“邓布利多不让我告诉别人，但是我不想瞒着你俩。”  
“Well......谢谢你告诉我们，”罗恩沉重地说，“但是这真的不是什么好兆头，毕竟萨拉查·斯莱特林——”  
“是个蛇佬腔，我知道。”哈莉试图转移话题，“这不更加证明了密室里是个蛇怪了吗？”  
“这倒是没错。”赫敏赞同道，“现在，我们知道了密室里的怪物，但是还有——”  
“还有最后一点，”哈莉顿了顿，压低声音，“密室的入口究竟在哪？”  
“我有一个想法。”赫敏有点犹豫，但还是说了出来，“你们看，所有事情都发生在二楼的那个走廊，”  
“所以？”  
“所以，我认为哭泣的桃金娘也许知道些什么。”

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最初我是想像第一年那样把最后和蛇怪决斗那场skip掉的，但是这样似乎太偷懒了（。好歹要让青年劳德出个场嘛【当然其实还是因为剧情有需要，希望把哈莉的更多想法传达出来。  
> 第二学年完结倒计时，啦啦啦。

06

“嘿，桃金娘，你知道学校发生的这些攻击事件……都在你的盥洗室边上。你有没有发现什么奇怪的事情？”  
“怎么，难道你们怀疑我吗？”桃金娘尖声叫道。  
“不不不，我们只是想问你有没有见过攻击者或者其他什么——”  
“没有。”桃金娘气哼哼地说，“我只不过是恰好死在这里，所以一直没离开这个盥洗室，不可以吗？”  
“我们没有——等等，你死在这里？”  
“对呀，”桃金娘情绪奇迹般地突然变好了，“那是五十年前的事啦。”  
“那……你是怎么死的？”哈莉急忙问道。桃金娘露出了一个很大的笑容，似乎为自己能回答这个问题而感到万分荣幸，“哦！太可怕了！当时我在这里哭，突然听到有人进来了，是一个男孩在说话，但是我听不懂他在说什么——不管怎么样，我走出去正准备告诉他这里是女生盥洗室，他该去男生厕所——”桃金娘兴高采烈地说，“然后我就死了。”  
“怎么死的？”  
“不知道，”桃金娘飘到他们身边，压低声音神秘地说道，“我只记得一对大得吓人的黄眼睛。”

“我们应该把这件事告诉教授，麦格，或者斯内普，都行。”哈莉严肃地说，罗恩和赫敏表示赞同。  
他们到达教师休息室的时候那里空无一人。  
“等一下吧，下课之后应该——”哈莉的话被打断了。走廊里响起麦格教授被魔法放大的声音：“所有学生立即回到各自学院的宿舍，所有教师回到教工休息室，请立即行动。”  
三人面面相觑。  
“难道又出事了？”罗恩惊骇地问。  
“我们现在怎么办？”赫敏绞着双手，“先回去？”  
“不行，”哈莉一边说一边打量休息室的屋子，“先躲起来，听听到底发生了什么，然后再把我们的发现告诉他们。”她指了指墙角的一个大柜子，听到门外逐渐走近的脚步声，他们迅速躲进了衣柜。  
接下来麦格教授所说的事情让所有人大为震惊——一名学生被直接带进了密室，斯莱特林的继承人在原先写着字的那面墙上又留下了一行字：  
她的尸骨将永远留在密室。  
“是哪个学生？”  
“金妮·韦斯莱。”  
哈莉感到身边的罗恩瘫软在了地上。

接下去的谈话他们三个几乎都没有听进去，只知道教师们一致认为是让“既知道密室入口，又想与怪兽较量一番”的吉德罗·洛哈特去“大显身手”的时候了。  
等教师休息室又恢复空无一人的时候，他们爬了出来。  
“Now what？”赫敏扶住无力的罗恩，“我觉得我们应该去找洛哈特教授，他不是要去密室吗？我们可以和他谈谈。”  
哈莉有点犹豫，洛哈特看起来实在不靠谱，他说的那些话百分之九十九都像在吹牛，但是他既然是教授，又被赋予了去密室救人的责任，让他带着他们一起也不失为一个办法……  
“这样吧，你俩先去找洛哈特，我按原计划去找一下斯内普或者麦格教授，最好的结果当然是我们都能说服对方，尽快去密室救人。实在不行的话……就只能咱们自己上了。”

哈莉也不知道为什么自己最终选择了去地窖而不是变形教室。  
麦格才是她的院长没错，但是……可能是因为被留堂太多次了所以第一个想到的就是阴沉的魔药教授吧——哈莉这么说服自己，而且斯内普教授知道她是个蛇佬腔，也许能更好地理解现在的情况。对，没错，就是这样。  
但是万万没想到的是，她刚刚已经为所有的可能性做好了十足的心理建设，却唯独没料到斯内普压根不在自己的办公室。  
哈莉傻眼了。  
在这个节骨眼上，邓布利多和斯内普竟然都不在？？？  
不得不承认，她事先完全没想到这点。原本的计划是找到斯内普之后，一五一十把他们知道的全说了，然后听教授安排，不管是去密室也好，还是等着教师们一起再想办法也好，总之后面的事儿她还没来得及去细想。  
行吧，她思索着，那去找麦格教授也行……结果还没来得及找到自己院长，倒是先碰到了弗立维，小个子教授坚持让她赶紧回自己的休息室去——“不管有天大的事情都不应该这个时候出来乱逛”。

哈莉避开人群，溜到黑魔法防御办公室的时候，看到的是一个昏迷不醒的洛哈特，一个面色惨白但是幸灾乐祸的罗恩，和一个站在边上手足无措的赫敏。  
“发生什么了？”她吃惊地问。  
“说来话长……”罗恩摊手看向赫敏，嘴角抑制不住上扬，赫敏则气恼地瞪了他一眼，把前因后果告诉了哈莉。原来洛哈特发现自己应付不了棘手的密室，正准备收拾东西跑路，结果被罗恩和赫敏撞了个正着，索性坦白了一切——书里写的所有伟大事迹都是别人完成的，他通过给人施遗忘魔咒把这些故事拿过来当做自己的经历并发表，以此收获名利。  
“我一点也不意外，”哈莉撇撇嘴，“然后呢？他既然说了自己的秘密，不会就这么放过你们的。”  
“然后他想给我们也来一个遗忘咒，结果你知道怎么着，”罗恩显然还在回味这个片段，“赫敏眼疾手快施了一个‘盔甲护身’，咒语反弹回去把他自己给击晕了！”  
“那他岂不是……中了遗忘咒？”哈莉突然有些佩服赫敏。  
“谁知道，反正他现在晕过去了。”罗恩耸肩，“你那边呢，怎么样了？”  
“没找到，”哈莉叹了口气，“倒是撞见了弗立维教授，他看到我的时候脸都黑了。”  
“那……”  
“我们自己去吧！”哈莉眉头紧锁，“不能再浪费时间了。”他们在这里多待一秒，金妮生还的可能性就少一秒。  
“赫敏，你呆在这里，洛哈特随时都可能醒来，你负责稳住他。罗恩，我们一起去救金妮。”  
罗恩点点头，自己的妹妹还生死未卜，他一定是要跟着去的。  
“我也要去，”赫敏不同意，“我不放心你们两个，太危险了！”  
“没事，我知道你在担心什么，”哈莉安抚赫敏，“伏地魔去年刚化成一缕烟逃走，不会那么快就回来的。”  
“而且洛哈特好歹是个成年巫师，如果他醒了之后要做什么坏事，还得靠你阻止呢。”罗恩补充道，“你可是我们当中的魔咒高手。”  
赫敏只好忧心忡忡地答应了。

事实证明，有些话不能说太早。  
不过这是哈莉进入密室的后话了。现在他们还不知道自己将要面对什么。  
哈莉和罗恩熟门熟路地溜到了女生盥洗室。  
他们只来得及和桃金娘打个招呼，就急急忙忙地开口问：“你还记得死之前是在哪里看见那双眼睛的吗？”  
“哦，就是那里。”桃金娘非常殷勤地指给他们看，是一个水池。哈莉和罗恩围着这个看似普通的池子转了好几圈，终于在某个水龙头上发现了一条雕刻着的小蛇。  
哈莉催眠自己眼前是条真蛇，然后试着用蛇佬腔说出了“打开”。一阵嘶嘶声后，水池变成了巨大的水管，一个黑黢黢的洞展现在他们面前。

管道的尽头是一片脏兮兮、黏糊糊、潮湿的平地。  
“我敢说这里是下水道。”哈莉嘀咕道，“真恶心。”  
他们小心翼翼地走在地下不知几百米深的地方，周围静得可以听到啪嗒啪嗒脚步的回声。  
“记住，听到动静就闭上眼睛——”哈莉叮嘱罗恩。  
“那是什么？”罗恩突然惊悚地指着前面，大声叫了起来。  
“粉身碎骨！”哈莉不敢回头，丢了一个咒语过去。咒语似乎击到了什么，但是她并没有感觉到任何活物的存在。  
“你听到什么声音了吗？”罗恩战战兢兢地问。  
“我感觉要地震了……”哈莉抬头，被眼前的景象吓得往后一跳。不知道是不是因为受了咒语的冲击，通道天花板上的大石块纷纷开始掉落，砸到地上变成了一堵墙，阻隔了他们俩。  
哈莉一边倒退着咳嗽一边喊，“罗恩，你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”罗恩瓮声瓮气地回答，显然也呛进了不少灰尘，“但是——我过不来了。”  
哈莉推了推垒起的石墙，纹丝不动。如果强行推倒，指不定会造成其他的损害……目前比较明智的做法是维持原状。  
“现在要怎么办？”  
“你留在这里，试着把石头搬开。这样等我找到金妮之后回来就能通过了。”哈莉停顿了一下，然后装作若无其事地继续说道，“如果我一个小时内还没回来的话……你必须出去找赫敏和其他人。”  
“别说傻话，我等着你。”罗恩打断她，“千万小心啊！”  
“一会儿见。”  
哈莉独自向前走去。

刚才吓到罗恩的只是一个空壳子——是蛇怪蜕下来的皮，足足有二十英尺。这也意味着，真的蛇怪至少有那么长。哈莉强迫自己保持冷静，绕过那个庞然大物继续向前走。  
用蛇佬腔打开另一扇门后，她发现自己走进了一间长长的、光线昏暗的房间。房间里有很多雕刻着蛇的石柱，支撑着天花板。房间的尽头——哈莉呼吸一滞，金妮躺在地上。她急忙跑过去摇了摇她，显然，小姑娘毫无醒来的迹象。  
哈莉注意到她手里还拿着一个有点眼熟的黑皮本子。她把本子抽了出来翻了翻，突然想了起来——这本书！他们曾在桃金娘的盥洗室看到的黑皮书，原来是本日记本！但是本子除了第一页写着“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔”外，空白无一物。  
应该是日记本的主人，可是这个名字她并不熟悉。哈莉来不及细想，余光瞄到一个人，一个黑发的，相貌堂堂的青年正缓步向她走过来。  
“你是谁？”哈莉不由自主问道，同时注意到青年穿着霍格沃茨的校袍，打着深绿色的领带，“你——是斯莱特林的继承人？”  
青年点了点头，眼睛紧紧盯着哈莉，“很聪明，哈莉·波特。”  
“你认识我？”  
“当然，”青年的目光仍旧没从哈莉脸上挪开，“大名鼎鼎的哈莉·波特，还是个婴儿的时候就打败了有史以来最伟大的巫师……”  
“扯淡。”哈莉头微微侧了一下，躲开汤姆伸向她的手，“你是谁？和伏地魔是什么关系？”  
“汤姆·M·里德尔。如你所见，我是这本日记的主人。伏地魔，是我的过去，现在，和未来。”

为哈莉解释了自己的名字之后，汤姆·里德尔笑得很优雅，他还非常得意地把如何利用自己的记忆操控金妮打开密室的门，放出蛇怪，攻击学生，写下血书……所有的一切明明白白讲述了一遍。  
哈莉没说话，脑子却在疯狂地运转——所以这个青年版的伏地魔实际上是通过吸取金妮的生命来获得力量……  
“我们有很多相似的地方，哈莉·波特。”里德尔还在继续说着，他的的声音很轻，有种蛊惑人的魔力，“我们都是混血，都是孤儿，都由麻瓜抚养长大……我们还是霍格沃茨自萨拉查·斯莱特林以后，唯二的两个蛇佬腔。不过，话说回来，原来你从我手中逃脱也仅仅是侥幸罢了。”  
知道眼前的伏地魔原来是段记忆，而不是真实的人之后，哈莉倒是不那么害怕了。她面无表情地看着里德尔，“原来你还记得自己是个混血啊。我还以为黑魔王是高贵的纯血出生呢。”  
“你什么意思？”里德尔的声音冷了下来。  
“没什么，我记得刚才有人说要完成萨拉查·斯莱特林高贵的事业。”哈莉不无嘲讽地说道，“那你不得先把自个儿给处理了吗？毕竟你的血管里还流淌着你麻瓜老爸的血呢。”  
“我是萨拉查·斯莱特林的继承人！从我母亲那边的血统继承来的！”里德尔咬牙切齿道。  
“那又怎么样？就算你改了名字，把你麻瓜父亲的名字从自己的名字里去掉了，会改变你的出生吗？”  
“你究竟想说什么？”  
“我的意思是，”哈莉冷静地说道，“你的行为毫无道理。你也无法成为最伟大的巫师，最伟大的巫师是阿不思·邓布利多，你永远无法超越他。”  
“我仅仅利用这本日记，就把他赶出了学校！”里德尔恨恨地说道。  
“那又怎样？”哈莉反驳道，“他会回来的，我们都等着他回来。”  
里德尔刚想说什么，远处传来一阵空灵神秘的音乐声。一只火红色的大鸟突然从天而降，爪子上还抓着一个破破烂烂的——分院帽？  
“很好，”里德尔冷笑道，“一只凤凰，和一顶破帽子。这就是邓布利多能够给你的东西。不如让我们来看看，鼎鼎大名的哈莉·波特，能对抗斯莱特林的继承人吗？”  
说完里德尔对着石雕发出了嘶嘶声，哈莉听懂了——他要召唤出蛇怪杀死她。

哈莉快速分析了一下，要把眼前事情解决掉，她得先杀死蛇怪才行。  
可是想要避开蛇怪的眼睛去杀死这个怪物，怎么可能？她决定先跑再说，或许可以把蛇怪引到什么地方去……  
哈莉一边逃跑一边想着策略，突然听到一阵疯狂的嘶嘶声。印在墙上的影子说明了正在发生的事情：蛇怪并没有来追她，而是在原地疯狂扭动，仔细一看，蛇脑袋上有一只鸟正在与它周旋。  
“不！！！”她听到里德尔的尖叫，于是大着胆子把眼睛眯成一条缝，向身后看去——凤凰已经啄瞎了蛇怪的两只眼睛，它们正在往外汩汩冒着黑血。  
“干得好！”哈莉喊道，凤凰嘶鸣了一声，继续锲而不舍地用尖尖的喙攻击着蛇怪的脑袋。  
“不要管那只鸟了！杀死那个女孩！”里德尔用蛇佬腔命令道。  
蛇怪痛苦地挣扎着，巨大的尾巴甩来甩去，差点扫到哈莉。虽然失去了视力，但它的嗅觉依旧很灵敏，很快它就闻着哈莉的气息挪了过来。  
就在这时，凤凰也飞了过来，并把分院帽丢进了哈莉的怀里。  
“呃！”哈莉胸口一痛，一顶帽子有那么重吗？？？她拿开帽子的时候，发现里面有东西在闪闪发光——于是顺手一抽，竟然是一把镶着红宝石的银剑！  
管不了那么多了，蛇怪已经逼近到了她的面前——  
“我不知道你为什么要听从他的命令，”哈莉也发出了嘶嘶的声音，想要转移蛇怪的注意力，“你的眼睛已经瞎了……这么做对你有任何好处吗？”  
就在蛇怪似乎听懂了她的话，冲过来的大脑袋瞬间踟蹰了一下的时候，就是现在！哈莉双手举起宝剑，用尽全力将其刺进了蛇怪的下颚。然而，就在她用剑刺穿蛇怪的同时，蛇怪的毒牙也戳进了她的胳膊。最终蛇怪痛苦地扭了几下后，倒地死去，毒牙也跟着断裂了。  
哈莉拔出蛇牙，觉得自己有些恍惚。  
“你就要死了，”里德尔走了过来，“大名鼎鼎的哈莉·波特，终于还是死在了黑魔王的手里。再过一会儿，我就不再是一段记忆，而会变成实体……”  
“想得美。”哈莉咬牙道，拿起金妮手边的日记本，用尽最后一点力气将蛇怪的毒牙刺了进去，“滚回你的日记本里去吧！”  
随着一声可怕的尖叫，墨水从日记本里喷涌而出，里德尔一边挣扎着惨叫，一边消失了。  
哈莉松了一口气，瘫倒在地上，终于支撑不住昏迷过去。

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇第二学年完结。  
> 这里已经很明显能看出斯内普和马尔福两条线都在悄悄发生变化，一点一点的积累最后会滚成大雪球，也许。  
> 第三年的part其实已经写了一段时间了，但现在困扰我的最大问题是，还没有想好标题_(:з」∠)_

07

“哈莉？哈莉？”哈莉恍惚间听到有人在叫她，她试着掀开沉重的眼皮，但是失败了，脑子倒是逐渐清醒起来。我死了吗？她想着，这死亡的感觉未免也太好了吧……不痛不痒，只是身体像灌了铅，动不了而已。  
“教授，她为什么——”那个声音的主人似乎有点着急。  
“放心，韦斯莱先生，”她模模糊糊听到另外一个声音在远处响起，“哈莉只是昏睡过去了，这可不是一次容易的冒险，不是吗？”  
哈莉又努力了一下，总算吃力地把眼睛给扯开了一条缝。光晕逐渐散去后，视线逐渐清晰起来——她正对着医疗翼的天花板呢。  
不得不说，这场景还真熟悉。  
去年这个时候她似乎也是在医疗翼醒过来的，她有点无奈地想。  
哈莉想要坐起身——尽管不太容易，但是这点细微的动静足以惊动病床边的其他人。“哈莉！”罗恩和赫敏跳到她的病床前，两张脸充满了惊喜，“你睡了整整两天！还好你没事——金妮说你受伤昏过去了，福克斯——就是这只凤凰，它的眼泪愈合了你的伤口，它还带着你和金妮飞了出来，带着咱们一起出了密室！”  
哈莉这才发现那只密室里的红色大鸟温顺地站在邓布利多肩头。她看向自己的胳膊，上面光滑无痕，半点没有受过伤的迹象。“天呐……太神奇了！”她喃喃自语道，抬头看到邓布利多笑眯眯地看着她，“谢谢，福克斯，谢谢，校长。”

在庞弗雷夫人的坚持下，哈莉在医疗翼整整躺了两天。第三天她苦苦哀求才被放行。她还有很多疑问要去找邓布利多解决。校长似乎也知道她的来意，哈莉迈进那个圆形的房间时，看到他和凤凰福克斯一起在办公桌后面坐着呢。  
他们聊了很久，从最初多比的警告一直谈到前些天密室的探险。原来一切都是一个惊天大阴谋，一个黑魔王早就埋下的伏笔，一个隐藏了五十年的秘密。  
哈莉的直觉告诉她，睿智的老校长早就预料到了一切。  
“所以您在我第一次提到多比的时候，就猜到是马尔福搞的鬼了吧？”  
“是的，碰巧西弗勒斯知道马尔福家有一只叫多比的家养小精灵。”邓布利多点头，“但是没有证据不能轻举妄动，所以我请他暗中密切关注这件事。”  
“您也早就料到伏地魔会再次回到学校吗？”  
“一开始只是隐隐有些猜想，当我看到密室被打开的警告时，我猜是他通过某种方式回来了。当然了，日记本这件事完全在我意料之外。”邓布利多仔细端详着那个破了洞的黑皮本子，“不得不说，是非常聪明的黑魔法。”  
“要是我们能早点发现金妮的不对劲就好了，她竟然被伏地魔控制了整整一年，而我们却对此一无所知！”哈莉觉得自己需要好好反省一下，“我应该多花点时间在格兰芬多的休息室的……”事实上她一直都在往地窖里跑，仿佛半个斯莱特林。  
“人无完人，哈莉，”邓布利多倒是毫不在意，“再说了，你每年都能让我有新发现。”  
“呃……这个嘛，”哈莉搔了搔鼻子，不确定这是否是句夸奖，“我还是太冲动了，是不是？”  
“是勇气。还有你的坚毅果敢，和足智多谋。”邓布利多停顿了一下，“不过我最赞赏也最感谢的，是你的信任。”  
“我的，信任？”  
“如果不是你一直以来对我和西弗勒斯的坦白和毫无保留，也许事情不会那么顺利。”邓布利多赞许地微笑道，“你也许不知道，只有展现出对我的足够忠诚，才能召唤福克斯到你的身边。”  
哈莉惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“所以，要谢就谢你自己吧。”

哈莉走后，斯内普从某个角落的阴影中走了出来。  
“你不打算全部告诉她？”  
“还不到时候。”邓布利多点了点桌面，“卢修斯·马尔福是个利益至上的人。做不到让他去反抗伏地魔，但至少能让他对哈莉有所忌惮。或许有一天他能为我们所用。”  
斯内普不置可否。  
“那天晚上，你是故意支开我的？”  
“当然不能直接让你去直面伏地魔，西弗勒斯。虽然那只是一段记忆，但还是小心为好。”  
“但是你让她直接去冒险——”  
“咦，西弗勒斯，你什么时候这么关心学生了？”邓布利多笑得别有深意。  
斯内普的嘴巴紧紧抿成一条线，“如果我没记错，保护这个女孩这是校长您的要求。”  
“当然，当然。”邓布利多似乎更开心了，“不过，我也没想到哈莉发现你不在后就直接自己去了密室……米勒娃知道后该多伤心啊。”  
闻言，魔药教授的嘴巴抿得更紧了。

过了几天，哈莉看到了从校长室走出来的卢修斯·马尔福。很显然，经过一番谈话后，他的情绪很坏，但是出于某种原因忍而不发。但是跟在他身边那个可怜巴巴的家养小精灵就没那么幸运了，哈莉眼瞅着多比被他一脚踹到地上，好不容易站起来后，还被主人用手杖狠狠敲击了后脑勺。  
哈莉心情有些复杂。  
多比两次背着马尔福来警告她即将发生的危险，虽然事情被搞得一团糟，但是小精灵确确实实是想帮助她。不知道它回去之后会受到怎样的惩罚……马尔福可不像是什么仁慈的主人家。她迅速做出了一个决定。  
“马尔福先生！”哈莉追了上去。  
“波特小姐。”卢修斯的表情可算不上有多友好，但出于某种高傲自矜的贵族性礼节，他还是停了下来。  
“允许我冒昧地问一句，”哈莉看了一眼在主人身后瑟瑟发抖的家养小精灵，“您打算怎么处置多比呢？”  
“我想这是我的家务事，波特小姐。”  
“不妨听我一个建议？”哈莉不理会他语气中的怒意和冷淡，“作为一个有身份，有地位的家族，马尔福难道还要留着一个告密的小精灵吗？”  
卢修斯瞪着她看了一会儿，最终什么都没说，只是哼了一声就走了。

经此一闹，哈莉原本以为和马尔福家的梁子就此结下了。所以当德拉科·马尔福在一个没人的走廊上拦住她时，她第一反应是快速握住了自己袍子里的魔杖。  
“有何贵干？”哈莉警惕地问。  
“上次那件事情，”马尔福表情略微有点不自在，“我是说你向我念恶咒那次……”  
“怎么，想要扳回一城吗？”  
“不是，我是想说，那次是我失礼了。”看到哈莉一脸“你是不是吃错药”的表情，马尔福的耳朵微微泛红，“作为一个绅士不该那么……没有教养。”  
“你是德拉科·马尔福没错吧？”哈莉怀疑地问。  
“喂！”这下铂金小少爷的脸也涨红了，“我都道歉了，你还想怎么样！”  
“好吧，很高兴你意识到了自己的错误。”哈莉决定不和他争吵，“虽然我尊重你们身为纯血的骄傲，但是你得承认，麻瓜出生的巫师也不差，不是吗？”  
马尔福抿了抿嘴，“也许吧。”  
“别那么不情不愿的。”哈莉笑笑，“啊，对了，我想你应该知道？伏地魔也是个混血。”  
听到这个名字，马尔福微不可察地抖了一下，他警觉地问：“你想说什么？”  
“别紧张，我对马尔福家族和黑魔头之间的关系毫无兴趣。”哈莉摊手，“我只是想说，如果你们崇拜纯血，那追随一个混血的黑巫师——哪怕他能力再强，也是自相矛盾；如果你们承认黑魔头的能力臣服于他，那就放下你们对于血统的偏见吧，那都是扯淡。”

学期结束前，哈莉再次见到了多比。  
“谢谢哈莉·波特！”家养小精灵终于不用再穿脏兮兮的枕头套，非常快乐地说，“多比自由了！！！”  
“太好了！”哈莉也很惊喜，毕竟当时卢修斯·马尔福什么都没说，她还以为没戏了呢。不过联想一下之前小马尔福的道歉行为，哈莉转了转眼珠，似乎是明白了什么。  
马尔福家族果然懂得审时度势。  
“多比要怎么报答哈莉·波特呢？”  
“做你喜欢的事情，享受属于你自己的生活。”哈莉笑了，“以及，下一次见面时，千万不要再砸自己的脑袋啦。好了，我该去宴会了，罗恩和赫敏还在等我呢。”  
小精灵紧紧拥抱了哈莉一下，“伟大的哈莉·波特小姐，再见了！”  
随着“噗嗤”一声，多比消失了。

霍格沃茨的宴会总是让人充满期待。  
但是这一学年的晚宴让哈莉印象特别深刻。所有石化的学生/幽灵/猫都被救了回来，大家欢聚一堂又唱又跳，直至凌晨都没有散去，而平日严厉的老师们对此选择睁一只眼闭一只眼；他们三人为学院获得了整整四百分的奖励，格兰芬多毫无悬念地卫冕了学院杯；邓布利多宣布作为学校对大家的款待，取消这一学年的考试……啊，哈莉愉快地想着，每一件事都那么美妙。  
海格回来了，但是洛哈特因为忘记了所有的事情，被送去圣芒戈治疗（“终于不用再看到他了！”罗恩松了一口气）。哈莉注意到斯内普依旧穿着一身黑袍，也出现在教师席上。虽然她很想问那天晚上他去了哪里，但是这似乎是教授的私事，她无权过问。或许是因为从密室回来的这几天，她一直没见到斯内普，所以目光停留的时间略长了些。  
男人似乎感受到她的注视，转过来看了一眼，就在哈莉冲他笑的时候，又冷淡地把脸转开了。  
不知道自己哪里又惹到教授了，哈莉撇撇嘴，决定还是专注于桌上丰盛的美食。  
“今年暑假有什么打算吗，哈莉？”  
“不知道，”哈莉想到这个就很沮丧，“事实上我恨不得直接开始上三年级，不要放假。”  
“你一定是疯了。”  
“是啊，”哈莉闷闷不乐地戳着自己的面前的布丁，“斯莱特林的继承人，密室，蛇怪都没让我疯掉，结果我的好亲戚们做到了。”  
“我真希望我在这个世界上还有其他的家人，真正的家人，你懂的。”

二年级·< SLYTHERIN,SNAKE,SECRET > END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 麦格：西弗勒斯，没想到……  
> 斯内普：？  
> 麦格：没想到你竟然要和我抢学生！  
> 斯内普：？？？  
> 麦格：就算连续两年都是因为哈莉格兰芬多赢了学院杯，但这不是你撬我院墙角的理由啊！  
> 斯内普：…………


End file.
